Robot Wars: Series 9/Whiteboard matches
During the filming of the Robot Wars: Series 9 Grand Final, a number of whiteboard matches were held to fill time, entertain the audience, and obtain extra footage for the series. Out of the three battles, one was aired on television, while the remaining two went unused. Competing robots Whiteboard Battles Behemoth vs Gabriel Gabriel entered this battle with an experimental new weapon, a mace on the end of its polearm, which it immediately brought into play on the top of Behemoth, although the bulldozer pushed back, and lightly flipped Gabriel after sustaining another blow. Gabriel continued its assault while Behemoth mostly missed with its flipper, only managing to cast Gabriel's weapon aside. Gabriel turned itself onto its side and was flipped into the arena wall. The two fought in the corner, then battled in the centre of the arena, only landing light attacks on each other. When Behemoth missed with a flip, Gabriel drove under the scoop, and pushed Behemoth back. After this attack, Behemoth flipped itself over and was forced to self-right. Gabriel continued to fight while Behemoth struggled to exit the flame pit. Later into the battle, Behemoth used its scoop to catch the weapon of Gabriel mid-attack, and turn the robot over, almost toppling over itself. In response, Gabriel used its fairly crooked weapon to sneak under the weapon of Behemoth, and push back. Behemoth lifted Gabriel and pushed it into the Arena Tyre, causing the pit to descend, as no House Robots were present. Behemoth capitalised immediately and charged Gabriel into the pit, although Behemoth fell in at the same time. As the two robots fell into the pit at the same time, it is unknown whether Behemoth could be considered the victor, so the battle has no official winner. After 'cease' was called, Gabriel used its large wheels to drive out of the raising pit prematurely, and it pushed Behemoth back onto its wheels. Winner: None declared Behemoth vs TR2 (Angela Scanlon vs Dara Ó Briain) In this battle, Dara Ó Briain controlled TR2, and Angela Scanlon controlled Behemoth. The battle was aired as part of Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars. Winner: None declared Behemoth vs TR2 In the second battle between the two robots, Team Make Robotics and Team Toon returned to the controls of their machines. The battle took place directly after the last one, right before the Grand Final between Carbide and Eruption. However, a lack of testing led to TR2 entering the battle without a working flipper, and it could only turn Behemoth over using its natural wedge shape as a ramp. Behemoth launched a series of flips, but would always put TR2 back on its wheels to extend the duration of the friendly match. However, the battle was eventually determined by knockout when TR2 pushed Behemoth into the pit. Winner: TR2 Trivia *Anthony Pritchard was not present for any of Behemoth's battles due to the earlier controversy surrounding the aftermath of Behemoth's battle with Cherub. Coincidentally, Behemoth's whiteboard match with Gabriel was a rematch between the two teams. *Two of the three competing robots were reserves for the main competition of Series 9. Only Behemoth entered the championship. *The whiteboard matches featured more occasions of a competitor pitting another robot than the entirety of Series 9's main competition. Both Behemoth and TR2 achieved a pitting, compared to only Heavy Metal of the main series. References Category:Series 9 Category:Lost Robot Wars media